


Forgive Me Father

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Priest Bucky. Hot Sex. That is all.





	

Church was not where you wanted to be heading on a Friday night, but your mother was unable to make it and you promised her that you would drop of the cakes she had made for the bake sale. You hadn’t actually entered a church since you were a girl, you lead a lifestyle that was slightly at odds with the way the Church would have you live. 

The heavy wooden doors were open and you walked straight in, finding it empty. Your brows creased in confusion as to wear the Priest could be and you decided to go look for him, you ventured to the back of the church towards the office space there and knocked on the closed door, the sound echoing loudly throughout the otherwise silent building. The door swung open and your mouth dropped open at what stood before you. He cannot be the Priest!

You looked into the pale blue eyes of the man before you, taking in the dark brown locks that fell to his shoulders and the jawline that look liked it had been crafted by the Gods. The roguish smirk that graced his face gave him every vibe a Priest should definitely not have. 

“A-Are you the Priest?” You stuttered out, mouth feeling dry at the specimen of a man before you, he was turning you on without even trying and you couldn’t pull yourself together to save your life. 

The playful glint in his eye grew as he chuckled at your obvious nervousness, he tapped the white collar around his throat and your eyes fell to his slender fingers, mind racing with the possibilities of what he could do with them. 

“This things a bit of a clue, ain’t it doll?” The deep timbre of his voice was far too arousing to be unintentional. What kind of a Priest is he? 

He nodded his head back towards his office, “Did you want to come in?”

Your headed nodded without you realizing and you followed him into the office, shutting the door behind you. 

“I-uh, I just brought my mum’s cakes for the bake sale, she couldn’t make it so I said I drop them off” You licked your suddenly chapped lips, his eyes following the movement like a hawk. 

You stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he came back from around his desk to pluck the tin out of your hands, his fingers running over yours more than they needed to. Your breathe hitched as your head snapped up to his, noticing how close you two actually were to each other. 

“Thank you” his husky voice could be felt on the skin on your face, a burning blush igniting on your cheeks in response. You watched mesmerized as his teeth captured his bottom lip, pulling it inwards, and all you could think was about how much you wanted to bite his lips yourself. 

Shaking your head at your sinful fantasies, you introduced yourself to him. 

“I’m Father James,” He extended his hand out to you, “But my friends all call me Bucky.” 

His touch electrified you, sending a slight shiver down your back and you could not figure out what it was about this man that made you react in such a way. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in service, Y/N?” 

Your eye’s went wide, worried you’d somehow offended him for not showing up to services. 

“Uh- No,no, I’m not a very religious person I guess?”

His eyebrow raised in question at you, “Oh, why not?” 

Your head titled to the side and without thinking you answered him, “I don’t know, I guess I just like sinning to much to give it up.” 

Your mouth fell open when you realized what you said, your brain scrambling to think of an escape from what you just said. Whilst you were sputtering for an excuse, you failed to notice how dark Father James’ eyes had gotten and how his hard gaze was locked on your form. 

He cut off your rambling by molding his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, his large hands dropping the tin and pulling your hips flush against his so you could feel the hard bulge already there. You gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth in a dirty kiss. You couldn’t find a single part of you that didn’t want this and so kissed back just as passionately, your hands weaving themselves into his luscious brown locks. 

He walked you backwards until the back of your legs hit the large wooden desk in the center of the room, his lips never leaving yours. Lifting you onto the desk, his lips trailed down to your neck, nipping the skin there. You presented your neck to him, giving him more room to decorate your skin with bruises, gasping when he nibbled on a sensitive spot. Pulling away from your neck his blazing eyes met yours, the sultry smirk on his face causing you to clench your thighs together to ease the tension building between them. 

“So Y/N, how much do you like sinning?” His voice was raspy, thick with desire, only fueling your desire. 

The lust swimming in his grey-blue eyes gave you a burst of confidence and so you slowly traced the front of his shirt, your lips ghosting along his ears as you whispered, “Why don’t you find out, Father James?”

The growl that tore from his throat caused you hairs to stand on end; his lips attacking your with renewed vigor as he hand slowly crept up your thigh, pulling your skirt up with it. He abruptly pulled you towards him so our legs dangled of the desk, your core pressed against the prominent bulge in his pants. The hand that was on your thigh starting to stroke against your clothed core, a wet patch already visible, only adding to the stimulation you could feel on your clit. 

A high pitched cry escaped you at the contact, his fingers pressing harder against you in response. His hands left you, coming to pull the dress over your head, leaving you in just your underwear. He pushed you down on the desk and languidly pulling your panties down your legs, dropping them on the floor beside you. Yanking your legs apart, he dove down to your core, wasting no time in licking you from you gushing core to your sensitive nub. You cried at pleasure and looked down, his mouth working you over, flicking against your clit as his eyes were locked on your face. 

The sight was as arousing as his actions were and you threw your head back, moaning unabashedly as your hand weaved through his hair, guiding his head as you bucked against his face smearing your slick on his slips. 

“Fuck Doll, you taste divine” he groaned against the skin on your thigh, biting softly before licking away the sting. 

You pulled him up to you, pressings your lips to his in a hurried kiss, tasting yourself on him. The combination of your arousal and his taste making your head spin.

“James, please, I need you, fuck, I need you to fuck me” your voice was strained, your desperation leaking into your words. 

He chuckled at you when you tried to buck your hips into him, smirking down at you: “You only had to ask Doll.”

Pulling his pants down slightly, he stroked his cock watching your reaction to his length, your mouth watering in want. Your brows furrowed when you realized he was keeping his clothes on. Oh my fucking god, he’s gonna fuck me in his clerical clothes. Fuck, that’s hot. 

You yelped when he flipped you over, pushing your chest flat against the desk and lifting your hips, toes barley touching the floor. One hand traveled down your back, grabbing a handful of your hair whilst the other had a death-grip on your hip. You knew he was adding to the collection of bruises he’d already caused on your skin. 

Your hands clawed at the desk beneath you as he ran the tip of his throbbing cock between your glistening folds. You tried to push your hips back but his grip remained strong: “Fuck. James pleaseplease-”

The scream that tore from your throat cut of your plea as Bucky bottomed out, thrusting his hips flush against your ass. Giving you no time to adjust, he set a brutal pace, slamming his hips forward, watching with sadistic glee as your ass bounced against the force of his hips. You let the cries fall freely from your lips, adding to the grunts Bucky was releasing as well as the sickening sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Fuck! So - hmf - fucking tight, doll,” He panted out through gritted teeth, “So fucking wet too, this all for me Y/N?” 

You moaned in response but apparently that wasn’t what he wanted as his hand came down harshly on your cheek, marking you with a cherry-red hand-print. 

“Fuck, yes! Yes! All for you, James, only you.” 

You arched your back up more, pulling him deeper within you so he hit your g-spot with every thrust. You both groaned at the new feeling, your pleasure building within you, begging to be released. 

“Please, so close, so fucking close. Don’t stop” Your begging payed off as his fingers crept to your clit, rubbing tight circles over it, flinging you over the edge and into oblivion. 

Your legs shook as your hands grasped at the desk beneath you, needing something to cling to as your orgasm pulsed through your body, feeling you with euphoria. The feeling of your slick walls clamping down on his cock threw Bucky over the edge too, his hands grasping your hips as his stuttered into yours. An animalistic growl falling from his lips as you milked him of his cum. 

His body collapsed on top of yours, arms caged around your head as you both came down from your highs. The office now filled with deep breaths and pants as you tried to regain composure. You could feel him pressing soft kisses to the nape of your neck and confusion washed over you at what had just transpired. 

“So, uh, what kind of a Priest are you exactly?” 

You felt him smirk against your skin before he nipped the lobe of your ear, whispering darkly: “The bad kind.”


End file.
